


Mr. Charles

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Robert gets a kitten. He unwittingly names if after someone on the team."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill: http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=8652387#t8652387

He'd been walking in the park when he heard it - the tiniest sound, the not-quite squeak of a helpless creature. Robert had stopped, listening, and stepped off the path.

"Sir?!" His protection detail tried to catch his arm, alarmed. They disapproved of these walks, of the chance to run into ruffians or hooligans or prostitutes or the various other unsavory dregs of society, but Robert needed to get away from the confining walls of offices and convention halls and his beautiful, starkly modern house.

He waived the man's protest away, hearing the sound again, finding the battered cardboard box half-hidden in the bushes. Pushing aside branches, he crouched down and peered over the edge.

What stared back was a tiny little ball of fluff with big blue eyes. They caught his immediately, and the kitten mewed again, crying for company - or most likely, food. There was nothing in the box with it but a small dish of water and a tattered rag.

He picked it up, straightening and holding it close against his chest, stroking a hand over soft grey fur. The night was a little chilly, and the kitten snuggled into his chest without struggle, worming underneath his suit jacket. He felt tiny claws begin to knead his chest as he stroked it, felt the comforting rumble like a tiny motor that meant the kitten felt safe and content.

"Sir, what are you doing? You can't just - there's fleas and worms and rabies - "

"We're heading back to the car," he replied curtly, ignoring the guard's protests. "We're going to the vet."

Hours later Robert sat in his living room, watching the kitten drink from a saucer on his coffee table filled with milk and tuna juice and some kind of vet-prescribed high protein substance. He'd have to keep the kitten with him for the next few days, he decided. To make sure it was ok. He'd already sent a shopping list to his personal assistant of cat things to buy in the morning. He could have one of those self-cleaning cat boxes installed in the house, one in the office, have a nice, leather covered carrying case that could sit open under his desk and she could come and go as she pleased....

The kitten had some Scottish Fold in her, the vet had said. Her ears were kinked into a fold, and her eyes and paws would always be big, even as she grew. It was the most adorable thing Robert had ever seen.

He ran his fingers over the kitten's gray fur as she finished drinking, smiling as she butted her little head up against his fingers. He rubbed the white diamond on her chest, and she stretched her head back to give better access to scratch under her chin, blue eyes half closed in contentment, purring.

"I think I'll call you Mr. Charles," he said, because it seemed fitting, even if he couldn't remember where it came from or why.

****

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fisher, this isn't going to work."

"Why not?" Robert frowned. He'd spent hours coming up with the proposition and the best way to present his decision, 'No' was not a response he'd expected. "I've met all the guidelines you set out. Small, heavy, something that only I know - "

"Mr. Fisher, you can't have a cat as a totem."

"But only I know the exact texture of her fur, the way she rubs against my fingers when she greets me and tries to grab my ankle when I leave her, only I know the ways to make her purr instantly and how that feels under my fingers - "

"I'm sorry, it's just not practical. Anyone else could break into your house and become familiar with your cat - "

"Kitten."

"Fine, your kitten - when you're gone. They could create her so accurately in dreams that you wouldn't even know - "

"She's always with me, no one could touch her without my knowing. And no one could replicate her, I would know. Haven't you loved someone so much that you know them better than anyone else could ever know them? No one could impersonate Mr. Charles."

Cobb choked, then closed his eyes. "Okay. Okay, you can bring the damn cat."

*****


End file.
